Taken to Russia,With Love: DarkRussiaxReader
by Kyrstini
Summary: When trapped at Russia's, you become a brainwashed, violent disgrace. Can it be helped...? A dark!Russia fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

2:35. The bell rang, as usual, signaling the end of my relief from the hellhole I was imprisoned in. I longed for the day when I would have an excuse to stay, to extend my relief, even if it was only for a brief moment. That secret longing instantly turned to gnawing fear when the day finally came…

2:36… I'm late… That one minute was all it took to send _him_ into a raging tantrum. The door of the classroom flew open and he stormed in, cold, violet eyes set on my wide (your e/c) ones. Grinning at the obvious fear plastered on my face, he grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall. Ignoring the gasps and looks from the other students and teacher, he clamped his hand tighter around my already bruised throat.

"You're late, my little pet. You understand what that means, da~?" he said in his sickly sweet, childlike voice.

I knew I had to respond somehow, I had to answer him; but I could barely even breathe. The never ending thought of 'Just a few more hits, I guess…' involuntarily played in my head again.

Just as what happened any other time he didn't get an answer that he wanted, a dark violet aura flared up around him. "Maybe I should just cut out your tongue so I won't have to punish you every time I ask you to speak. Wouldn't that be nice~?" he whispered darkly in my ear.

He pulled back away in time to see the uncomfortable, wary look flash across my face. He grinned; that tricky, innocent little smile of his sent my mind reeling. Satisfied with his work, he pinched the nerve in the back of my neck, sending my world to that peaceful, black abyss of unconsciousness…


	2. Chapter 2

Before I even opened my eyes, I knew _he_ was standing in front of me and that I was chained back up to the wall in the small, dank chamber which became known as "my personal cell" soon after I was brought here.

"Ah, so you finally decided to wake up. It was very rude of you to keep me waiting," he said casually, malice laced through each word he uttered. I slowly opened my eyes, meeting his in the dim light coming from the single, solitary bulb hanging from the ceiling. He held something in his hands behind his back, the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth saying it would be to my misfortune. "Aren't you going to apologize for being such a bad pet?" he asked too sweetly.

Knowing what it would cost me but not ready to give in to his game of breaking me, I spat "Go to hell, damn commie bastard."

In the shadow of his face, I saw that lying smile of his vanish, quickly being replaced by a sick, twisted grin. "Bad choice, little pet," he muttered darkly. I soon found that the object behind his back was his ever-handy lead pipe. The first blow was to my stomach which forced the air from my lungs and left me doubled over the end of the pipe.

"I'm not your pet, Goddammit! You don't own me!" I choked out as I tried to get my breath back.

"Oh, but I do! I own all of you. Raivis, Eduard, Toris, Gilbert; and most of all _you_. You are all owned by Russia. By Ivan Braginski. By _me_," he said, tone serious and threatening.

"I've heard you say that hundreds of times. It doesn't change a thing, you don't own us! I see nothing saying you own me or any of them!" I shouted, still a little out of breath.

Almost six months ago I was kidnapped by Ivan and dragged back to his home. I never thought it was possible to hate a country so much, but from the moment I was forced to step foot in that horrid place, I developed a great loathing for Russia.

I was snapped from my thoughts of hatred when Ivan struck a match to light a small lantern on the metal table by the door. "Looks like I will just have to make my mark of ownership, da~?" he sang with a mischievous smile. He then walked over to the large cabinet which held his many weapons and means of torture. This time he pulled out a small surgical knife. He giggled childishly as he held the blade in the flame. "Try not to scream; this will hurt a lot~" he said brightly as he walked towards me with the now-glowing blade.

"I don't scream at the sight of your hideous face, do I? I can handle anything you throw at me, you son of a bitch," I muttered through clenched teeth.

Ivan simply grinned and plunged the blade deep into my forearm. I had to grit my teeth to keep back the yelp of pain rising in my throat. As he dragged the knife across my skin the yelp escaped as a small scream.

"Ah~ there it is! It has been too long since I've heard that sweet sound!" he said with a look of pure bliss on his face. "Let's see if we can hear it again~" he said as he pulled the blade out and returned the same forceful stab next to the first. It took all my strength to keep quiet as he repeated this process four more times. I couldn't help but let out small whimpers of pain as the knife cut through the nerves and strained muscles of my arm.

When I forced my eyes open, I saw him frowning. "You are too quiet, pet," he said bluntly. Before I could open my mouth to say another word, he grinned. "You cannot deny being my pet now, it says so right there that you are mine." Ivan pointed to my forearm with the blade. I slowly turned my head to see that he had carved 'Россия' [1] right into my arm.

"You damn idiot, that doesn't make me yours!" I shouted, voice hoarse.

Like a child throwing a tantrum, Ivan ripped the chains from my wrists and spun me around, smashing me face-first into the hard, brick wall. "You are forever mine! My name is burnt into your skin! It will never go away!" he shouted angrily.

I kicked back with one foot, missing Ivan by an inch. Instead of kicking his gut like I had aimed for, I struck a nerve instead. The next thing I knew, I was flat on my stomach on the ground. As my chin hit the ground, my tongue was smashed between my teeth and the iron taste of blood filled my mouth. Before I could push myself back up, my thin, ratty shirt was ripped from my back as I received a kick to my ribs which was accompanied by a loud crack.

"After all I've done for you, pet," Ivan muttered as I heard him storm back to the cabinet. "You're lucky I still love you," he said louder as I heard the undeniable crack of a whip. "You _will_ love me too; you are to love your master!"

With that the whip snapped across my already scarred, bruised, boney back. The scent of blood filled the room as I felt thin streams ooze out form the new, stinging, raw mark on my back. Another lash cut across the first, causing me to sharply inhale and bite my split tongue to keep from yelling; I wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

After the fifth time the whip slashed through my skin, I could only feel a numb, raw stinging throughout my upper body. I yelped as he kicked me onto my back so he could see the pain apparent on my face. "I have an idea' a new possibility for you my pet!" he said with a new enthusiasm.

He pulled me up by my hair and looked me straight in the eyes, a strange, joyous glint lighting his. "You really will be mine soon enough," he said, filling me with an overbearing sense of foreboding dread. A few more hard blows were enough to satisfy him for the time being. But instead of leaving me locked up in the room to wait like he normally did, he began dragging me out by my hair.

I didn't understand the reason for this change and it left me with a feeling of inescapable doom and terror. It seemed as if Ivan sensed this, for his grin grew wider as he dragged me, pale and bleeding through the winding halls of his house…


	3. Chapter 3

It was silent the whole time I was being dragged along behind Ivan. It hurt to ignore the familiar, stinging pain spreading over my back, but I kept quiet. At some point we must have taken a different turn; I had never seen this part of the house before… Ivan suddenly kicked a door in and dragged me inside. I soon realized we were in his room and an overwhelming dread flooded through me.

Instead of throwing me on the bed like I expected, he walked over to the small dresser. There must have been a hidden button or switch because a part of the wall opened up to reveal a long hallway with a heavy metal door at the other end.

The little trick smile was back as Ivan pulled me down the hall and threw me into the dark room locked behind the metal door. "This will be your new home until you learn to be good!" he said cheerfully. "You will be obedient, like pets are supposed to be, da?"

"No!" I shouted, tired of being treated like a worthless, dirty dog. "I'm not your fucking pet!"

In the dim light coming from the door I saw Ivan pull something from his pocket. When he reached out and pulled me up by my hair I realized the object in his hand was that damn collar… Somewhere in that twisted mind of his, Ivan got the idea to attach razors to a dog collar as a form of punishment and humiliation for me. Just like every other time, he grinned and clasped it around my neck so tight I was nearly choking. This seemed to satisfy him; he tossed me back to the ground as if I were just a worthless piece of garbage.

This action was enough to break the wall I had built up to keep my words and actions somewhat censored. Without thinking of the consequences, I spit at Ivan's feet and muttered "пошел на хуй, damn crazy bastard!" I then grabbed the end of the pipe dangling from his left hand and tried to yank it away; instead, I was pulled up by the hand gripping the pipe until I was eye level with Ivan.

"You do not touch my pipe. You already learned that lesson a long time ago, didn't you? Or am I just imagining things now?" he said in a threatening yet childish voice.

Before I could get another word out, Ivan kicked me in the ribs, breaking the ones that had already cracked and sending me back to the ground. That insane dark aura flared up again and he maliciously started muttering "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" in a long line under his breath. I braced myself for the beating sure to come.

As expected, he first struck a blow to my already injured ribs. I let out a small yelp in pain, which seemed to encourage him. The next few hits were precise and aimed at the center of my back and shoulder, but soon the blows became random and vicious as the muttering grew louder and the hate behind it became more obvious. Unable to take the pain silently anymore, I had to let out a yelp or a whimper every few hits. When he finally stopped, I let out a sigh of relief.

"You will learn to be good, one way or another," he said calmly as he raised his pipe over his head. "до свидания, pet," he cooed as the bloodstained object collided with my head, leaving my vision fuzzy and my mind a clouded mess…

When I was sure that Ivan was gone, I let out a groan of pain. Feeling too weak and exhausted to roll over off my raw, stinging back, I stayed put and shut my eyes tight against the pain while keeping a slow beat to the steady pounding in my head.

'One… two… three…four…five…six…seven…' My thoughts scattered as another rhythm started. No, not a rhythm…footsteps… I laid there, panicked and hopeless, feeling my own blood slowly pooling around me. One thought ran through my head: 'Why won't he just leave me alone…?!'

I braced myself for another beating but flinched when I felt a soft, warm hand on my forehead. '…that can't be Ivan…' I slowly opened my eyes to meet a pair of worried, sympathetic green ones and a wave of relief washed over me. "Hey, Toris…" I said quietly.

A little worry left his eyes as he realized I was conscious. "Don't talk, save your energy for recovering…" he said in his soft, cautious voice.

"I'll be fine, don't worry…" I mumbled, still a bit disoriented from the beating.

Toris was about to say something when another set of footsteps cam running down the hall. "Hey, she ok…?" a familiar voice asked. I immediately recognized it as Gilbert's.

"I'm ok, Gil…" I said, hoping to calm the hint of worry audible in his voice.

"Kid! You're awake!" Gil exclaimed happily as he knelt down by my side across from Toris. "You look like hell though…" he said guiltily, running a hand through his silver-white hair.

"Don't worry about it, I have you guys to take care of me now," I said with a faint smile as I closed my eyes again.

As always, Toris placed some cotton between my neck and the collar so it couldn't cut me anymore than it already had. I then felt a light, hesitant touch over my torso and tried to ignore the pain, but Toris must have seen the brief flash of agony on my face. He quickly went to work making a splint for my broken ribs. "We're going to have to sit you up to put this on and clean you up…" he said quietly. I bit my lip knowing how much that was going to hurt with the deep, raw wounds on my back.

"No worries, I came prepared," Gilbert said. "I snagged a bottle of the bastard's vodka from the kitchen." I could tell he was grinning from the pride in his voice.

"Thanks, Gil," I said, my small smile returning at the thought of the strong alcohol working through my system.

Slowly and carefully, Toris and Gilbert sat me upright. I could feel my skin peeling from the floor and a burning broke out on my back as the cold air hit it. I couldn't help but whimper in pain at the feeling. When I felt the cold end of a vodka bottle held to my lips, I gratefully drank the liquid, letting it burn down my throat and fill my stomach with a warm, comforting sensation.

Too soon, the bottle was pulled away. "Don't want to have you getting sick," Gilbert said apologetically.

In the same, quiet tone, Toris whispered "Try to hold still… I'm sorry…" With that, he carefully started cleaning the wounds on my back. My first thought was to wrench away from the pain his gentle touch sent through me, but I forced myself to stay put. As my back was bandaged and the splint attached, I clenched my teeth to keep from making a sound to worry either of them.

When they laid me back down, I sighed with relief as the cold from the stone floor seeped through the bandages. Toris went back to work and the alcohol finally started kicking in, filling my mind with a light, numbing feeling. "Gil…thanks for the booze…" I mumbled through the fog taking over.

"No problem, kid," he said as Toris started cleaning up my arm. I felt him freeze, tense, and the feeling was soon copied by Gilbert. The room was a deathly quiet as Toris slowly started working again.

"I'm so sorry, (your name)…" Toris whispered. "You shouldn't have to go through this, let alone even be here…"

"Hey, Toris, don't wo-" I was cut off by Gilbert saying "Don't give us any of that 'don't worry' shit. He's right, there's no reason you should be here."

Quietly, Toris added "We're countries, we should be able to help… But we can't do anything to get you out… I'm sorry…"

"Stop apologizing… You're doing all you can, and you care, that's all that matters to me right now," I said, hoping to relieve some of their guilt.

"You think too much of us, kid," Gilbert muttered as he ruffled my hair. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around me, aware of how cold it would get in the small, stone room.

"You should get some rest now, we'll come back to check on you as much as we can," Toris said softly.

"Thanks you two…"I said drowsily. I listened to the light sounds of them leaving the room and walking back down the hallway as a light sleep started to take over, adding to the comforting numbness of the alcohol. Soon I was taken away from the pain and fear and slipped into a world of simple, blissful sleep…


	4. Chapter 4

One week. One week was all it took to send me into a panic. One simple, peaceful week without the torment of Ivan and my nerves were frayed, wondering what he would do to make up for lost time, what new ways of torture he had invented, whether or not I would survive the next beating…

On the seventh day I had begun to wonder if I was even alive. The ever-present, numbing cold had sent my body into violent shivers while the black, eerie silence slowly plagued my mind. These seven days would haunt me for the rest of my life… The utter loneliness enveloping the room, the constant worry about the others, the overwhelming fear of the horrid Russian… It was all shattered when heavy footsteps sounded outside the door, leaving an empty, numb feeling in place.

"Privjet, my little pet~," Ivan said in that teasingly sweet voice as he entered the room. "It has been a while, da?"

I gave him a cold glare in response. "You will answer when your master speaks to you, pet," he said sternly.

Voice cracked and rusty from disuse, I mumbled "Piss off… You're not my fucking master and I sure as hell am not your damned pet…"

Ivan frowned, a pouty, annoyed look flashed across his face. "You are being rude and disobedient again," he scolded. A grin suddenly spread across his face. "But I can take care of that~! If you're not going to talk nicely, you're not going to say another word!

Before I could open my mouth to refute him, a blunt force collided with my head, scattering my sight with white stars. For the next few minutes I was limp and disoriented, completely unaware of my surroundings. 'Shit…' I thought, knowing Ivan could do anything he wanted while I was vulnerable.

When my vision began to clear and I regained control of my muscles, I found that I could barely move. I soon realized that I had been securely strapped down to a metal table, belts tight to the point of cutting off circulation.

"Now, I need for you to keep still, pet. So…" grinning maniacally, Ivan pulled a syringe from his pocket and jabbed it into my arm. As he injected the strange liquid, I could feel my body o limp, inch by inch as it made its way through my system. Trying to fight it only made the substance work faster, and within minutes my body lay utterly still, so weak that it became hard to make the slow rise and fall of my chest stay even.

"There, much better!" Ivan said cheerfully as he pulled a needle and thread from his pocket. "Now, time to shut that dirty mouth for good~!" As he leaned over me, grin spread wide across his face, I realized what he was going to do…

'He's going to sew my lips shut…' I thought. When I tried struggling to avoid the needle, my eyes widened in panic when I couldn't move at all. The moment the needle pierced my skin, a scream welled up in my throat; but it wouldn't come out…

I lay silent as he loomed over me, sliding the needle in and out, making sure to hit every nerve, pulling each stitch tight. No…I wasn't silent…The pain, the fear, the panic; it was all screaming clearly through my wide, tear-rimmed eyes. While he was working, Ivan began humming happily [1] making shivers run down my spine. When finished, he stepped back to observe his work.

Satisfied with the blood trickling down my face and the fear shining in my eyes, he grinned. "Fufu~! Perfect! You've learnt your lesson now, da? Oh! You can't respond! Silly me~! I'll come back for my answer later~," he chirped, excitement blooming in his eyes as he left, slamming the door behind him.

It didn't take long for my vision to go black, slowing the quick breaths of my hyperventilating form, and leaving my face a stitched up, tearstained, bloody mess…

When Ivan returned that night for his answer, I gave him silence. No shake or nod of the head, nor eye contact, not even a cold glare. I gave him no form of acknowledgement whatsoever. This stunt was enough to earn a heaping dose of Ivan's wrath, a beating so merciless that one night of screaming pain wasn't enough [2]. For three nights straight, I was beaten, whipped, and burned to the point where my limp body was covered I fresh, open, oozing wounds.

On the tenth night [3] of my imprisonment in that cell, Ivan returned for his nightly visit. But this time was different… He already had that playful grin plastered on his face and he was dragging a large metal basin behind him. "I think it's time we cleaned you up, it is bath day for my favorite little pet~!" he said happily as he hung his lantern and walked over. "We won't be needing this tonight, I want to play a game for the freedom of that naughty little mouth of yours!" he exclaimed, pulling a razor from his pocket and slicing the stitching off my lips.

The first thing I did was spit out the taste of blood and metal that had been making me sick to my stomach. Ivan's response was a harsh slap to the face. "Such a disgusting girl…" he muttered, yanking my shivering body up off the floor. "But no need for you to worry, soon you will be clean and obedient and perfect, da?"

"In your wildest fucking dreams…" I mumbled, voice still cracked and rusty.

"Strike one, pet," he warned, dragging me over to the basin he brought in. The first thing that hit me was the smell. The biting, sharp scent if citrus made my stomach flip in contrast to the strong, iron smell masking the room.

Taking notice of this, Ivan grinned. "Get used to the smell, you will be encountering it often," he said in a teasing manner. "It's a homemade solution, for your wounds. I can't just let you die; there is no fun in that. So I will clean you up, good as new, so we can start all over again."

'_He's_ treating my wounds…? With something _he made…?_' No sooner than this terrifying thought ran through my head did he plunge me, head-first into the horrid mixture.

Burning… No, scalding… Not even that… It felt as if needles of the hottest, most ruthless flames of hell were lapping at my skin, penetrating the wounds and boiling up inside to my core. My scream rang out, forcing the little air I had out of my lungs. In a panic, I breathed in the foreign substance, leaving a stinging sensation within. Ivan then lifter me out, a thrashing, coughing, wide-eyed mess.

"The mixture works, da?" he asked, grin set in stone as he observed my bubbling wounds [4]. "It's a simple recipe, really. Hydrogen-peroxide, citric acid, and vodka," he explained proudly.

Unable to speak, I tried to catch my breath, terrified of being dunked again. "I truly have missed your screams, dear pet. It is nice to hear them fully again. Let's see, that method seemed to work quite nicely. How about we try it again~?" Ivan mused. He must have caught the fear flashing plainly on my face, for I was thrust back into the crude basin.

This process continued over and over until I could barely breathe, my body as limp and disheveled as a drowned cat. "Now, you apologize to me, da?" he asked expectantly.

To my horror, I silently uttered "Da…" surrendering my voice to the raw, burning walls of my throat, and my pride to the Russian before me.

"Good! Now let me hear your plea, I have been kept waiting for so long," he said beaming.

"…I'm sorry, s-" I was cut off by a stinging slap to the face.

"In Russian, pet," he demanded.

"…Мне очень жаль, сэр..."

"That was not so hard, you are still in one piece and this is not a 'fucking wild dream,' so I will let you keep your mouth free; for now," he taunted. With no response, he dropped my body to the cold, hard floor. "I will be back tomorrow, so stay alive until then. Fufu~!" and with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him, leaving me alone with only the sound of my choking sobs…


	5. Chapter 5

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

As I lay slumped against the cold stone wall, my scattered, incomplete thoughts vegan to focus. One faint memory slowly started playing in my mind's eye.

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

A dimly lit room…A rusty old saw…A scream…A burning flame…And a strange grinning man…

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

A severed arm…

_Drip…Drip…Drip…_

I looked down to see that the severed arm was real…And that it was mine… A burnt, bloody clump of flesh was in place of where that arm should have been. And the strange man? He walked in through the door with a grin so wide the Cheshire Cat himself would envy.

I then caught a glimpse of a girl in the shining metal of the open door. Although her frail, shivering body was bare and covered in lacerated wounds both old and new, I could make out that she looked about (y/a). One of her arms was also missing, much like my own. My gaze wandered up towards her singed, uneven, matted hair which was hanging in her face. It was then that I saw her eyes… Those helpless (e/c) gems dulled into pale, hazed stones. I felt bad for the poor girl, but I had the problem of the strange, grinning figure standing before me.

"I hope you rested well, today is going to be a big day for you~!" he chirped happily. When I looked up into those shining, violet orbs, I once again saw the girl's face reflected in them, staring straight back into mine. It was then that I realized…that poor, tortured girl…was _me_…

As the memories of the torture this one man had inflicted upon me came flooding back, my shivering turned to violent trembling. I couldn't take another day… The degrading treatment, the all-encompassing pain that surged its way through my body with the slightest move, the constant fear and struggle for life…

I was snapped from my thoughts when the taunting voice continued. "Speak, pet, you are to be guessing what today is!"

I couldn't answer… My throat closed up, threatening to choke me, eyes wide and teary in my new-found terror. "You are to answer when spoken to!" Ivan scolded as he made his way across the room where his weapons laid in shadow, itching for fresh blood. He carefully inspected the tools he had at hand, adding to my fear.

"I-I'm sorry, sir, I d-didn't mean to upset you, I ju-"_Crack!_ My vision blurred as my head collided with the wall behind me. "You are to be speaking clearly, da?"

As if on command, I heard a loud, clear "Sorry, sir," escape from my lips as I felt blood trickle down my face from the gashed skin.

"That was not so hard, see? You are becoming a good little pet now," he said approvingly as my eyes refocused to meet this cheerful gaze. "I am thinking I have toyed with you enough," he grinned maniacally.

"N-no, s-sir, I'm sorry…! Please, I-" my pleas were cut short by a sigh.

"I had so much wished to be hearing you screams, but you leave me no choice," Ivan said, disappointed. I was suddenly pinned down as an old cloth was tightly wrapped around my head, covering my mouth. "There, now we will be hearing no more of the talking from you. But as I was telling you before your rude interruption; today, pet is the day I will finally _**break you**_."

These two words resonated in my head, making my heart pound in my chest. The terror plaguing my mind sent me into a panic, which Ivan watched with pleasure, enjoying the horrified glint to my eyes. It was then that I knew…I knew that he was right…

As I laid motionless and defeated under the crushing weight of the Russian man, I silently watched him pull a large needle from his coat. The strange violet liquid sparkled in the dim light, giving off a light of deadly beauty. Suddenly I heard my voice cry out in agony as a sharp pain broke out across my arm. A cold sensation slowly began crawling up from the injection, leaving needles of ice coursing through my veins.

"How is the poison treating you? Quite nicely I am hoping, da?" Ivan asked as he stood, grabbing my limp body by the neck.

'Poison…' I thought as he chained me to the stone wall. 'That means…I'm dying…I'm finally going to be free of this hell hole…!'

My thoughts were cut short as Ivan chuckled sweetly. "Don't think I'm going to just let you die here," he said. He continued talking, but I couldn't hear him over my strangled screams. The icy cold needles filling my body suddenly melted into flames, making a sharp contrast with the temperature of the cell and sending my body into violent shakes. The rattling of the chains echoed through the room, letting panic settle into my mind. Suddenly the chains sounded foreign and the panic confusing. _Why was I in this cell? Who was the man in front of me? Why was I in so much pain?_ Questions flew through my mind as the poison invaded my being. Slowly I began to lose track of everything until all I knew was pain, fear, cold, and the smiling face of the man before me…

_The smile suddenly contorted into a worried frown as he reached out to take of the cloth threatening to suffocate me. When I flinched at the touch, he simply pulled the cloth down and pulled back. "My poor pet, look what they have done to you," he said solemnly._

'_Who…? Done what…?' when I moved to ask the main, pain shot through me and I whimpered, waiting for it to subside. I tried to remember what had happened to me but my mind was met with an empty, black void._

_The man began to unchain me, distracting me from the panic running rampant through my head. Once the chains were off, I landed on the floor in a heap, vision slowly starting to fade. "You have been through so much, not do not be the worried, your master has come back for you," I heard the man's voice say._

_Through the burning in my lungs, I managed to gasp out "M-master…?"_

"_Da," he replied as my breathing became ragged and shallow. "I am the master, and you are my pet. You have four other little pets with you, but they had the jealousy and were not liking that we were so close."_

'_Four others…' my mind clicked through the fog and I weakly wheezed, "Do you mean Gilbert and Raivis and-"_

"_Da, I am so happy that you begin to remember!" the man-my Master-exclaimed. "Those horrible, naughty pets hurt you, they tried to separate us. They tried to kill you but I would not let them."_

'Is it true…? Did they really try to kill me for being obedient…?" Something didn't seem right, but my mind blanked completely as pain masked my every thought.[1]

"_Do not worry, my dear pet. I want to help you, and I want you to be able to get revenge on the others for what they have done."_

_I looked up to my master as if asking if it was all true, and he nodded in response._

_A small smile dawned my features…it was the first time I smiled in so long… Knowing that there was someone who cared for me at last, it made me feel safe, a feeling that had been so foreign since the others imprisoned me here. My small moment of happiness was cut short as I began to feel a harsh trembling throughout my body which quickly turned to convulsing as the poison worked its way through my system._

_Even through my screaming, I felt a small sense of comfort through the fear, knowing my master would never let a faithful, obedient pet die. I knew he would protect me for loving him, and I knew the others would be rightfully punished. I pushed aside the small sense of nagging doubt that snuck into my mind before darkness swallowed me whole…[2]_


	6. Chapter 6

_Silence… There was dead silence as Master walked into the room. Why would the other never great him? _Because they were afraid. _Afraid… Afraid of what?_

_Fear was a foreign feeling to me now. I only felt the safety that Master provided. Safety from the jealous violence of the others, safety from the outside world,_ safety from his own hateful wrath. _No… Master was good… He gave me back a new arm, one that could not be hurt again.[1] _

_So why were the others so horrible and unkind towards him? All he wanted was to make us a happy, loving family…_

_I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts as I heard Master's gentle voice calling for me. "My little pet, you can be coming in now." This would be the first time seeing the others since I was freed from their torturous grasp just a month ago. I did not want to see them, but I would do what Master needed of me. He even said I could fight back this time… I was free to punish them when it was needed, however I pleased, too._

_Steeling my nerves, I slowly walked into the room, standing next to Master. I looked up through the part in my shining (h/c) hair to see my four former friends, all wide-eyed, staring at me as if I were some deranged animal. I noticed that Eduard's gaze had landed on the shining metal of my arm, making me smirk in irony. Thankfully his eyes flashed back up to Master when he spoke. "Are you not happy to be seeing your friend, dear pets?"_

_Silence…_

"_You're supposed to answer when spoken to," I scolded blindly. I was praised with a light pat on the head and a smile from Master, which I returned gratefully._

"_See, pets? You should learn to follow this example set. I think I will be giving you the time to be reacquainted now," he said grinning. "Remember what I told you, pet," he said sternly as he left the room._

_When I turned back to the four I was left with, I found different looks of surprise plastered on their faces. Gilbert seemed to be paler than usual, ruby-red eyes wide with shock, while little Raivis was shaking uncontrollably. Eduard seemed to have an air of worry through his contemplating façade, but the look of utter guilt on Toris's pale face almost made my heart begin to sink… __**Almost.**_

_Instead, I grinned. "Don't look so surprised, you know what you did," I muttered, voice laced with hate and contempt._

"_I'm so sorry (y/n)…" Toris mumbled as he hung his head._

"_You're __**sorry?**__" I laughed, making Raivis jump. "Sorry isn't going to do shit for me now._

"_Kid, what happened to you…? You're not yourself," Gilbert said, concern clouding his voice._ Let them know you're ok now.

_…I wasn't ok… I was degraded, made a fool of by my "friends" and they acted as if they didn't even remember…!_

"_Kid…?" Gilbert asked, voice abnormally soft._

Answer him, let him know everything's ok!

"_**NO!**__" I shouted, earning a mix of jumps and startled expressions. "Everything is not ok! I was hurt, humiliated, and betrayed, and I'm not letting it happen again!"_

_Gilbert's expression seemed to waver as he spoke up. "Hey, I just want to know what's going on with you."_

"_What's going on is that I thought I could trust you, I thought you would support me!" I stopped, realizing I was face-to-face with the albino man. His downcast gaze was what some would call shameful; but I would call self-pity. I looked away to meet the guilt-stricken face or Toris. "I was wrong to put so much trust in you. Wasn't I. A stupid mistake I will never make again. I know where my loyalty lies, and now so do you."_

_Quietly Raivis began to mumble "B-but (y/n), wh-why are you listening to Mr. Russia, he's the one who-"_

"_He told me you would say that. He warned me that you would try to blame him for everything, but I know the truth," I said with a harsh glare set on everyone. "I know that you were the ones who left me, who couldn't stand that I was going to be good and give Master the care of a family that he needed. But now…" I grinned menacingly as I remembered what Master had said._

'_Fight back. Get revenge. Punish them.'—And that's exactly what I would do._

_The chains holding back my mind shattered; I was free. Free to let emotion take over, free to let my body go, free to finally release everything that had built up since the day I first came to this place. My body felt lighter than air as the demons plaguing me disappeared—but a hollow pain in my chest took their place./i_

Guilt._i No… This was right, it was revenge. _On friends? _These weren't friends, they betrayed me. _No, **you** betrayed **them**._ The voice in my head grew louder with each hit, fiercer at each cry of pain…but I couldn't stop…and I didn't. Not until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. _

"_Master…" I breathed, lungs pushing air in and out faster than I could comprehend. When I turned to look up, I realized his figure was blurred by tears. Trying to remove the slick trail of weakness from my cheeks, I quickly wiped my eyes. "Master, I-"_

"_Did well, pet," he praised. "Take a look at the good you have done," he said, gesturing to the scene behind me._

_A smile crept upon my lips as I turned to see the four traitors strewn upon the floor. Raivis, the weak, fearful boy was trembling in his state of unconsciousness, black eye swelling and bruising beautifully. His friend, Eduard was in a similar state, leaning against the wall with bruises covering his skin, worn out from the beating._

_Pride was swelling in my chest as Master ruffled my hair. But the uplifting feeling in my chest began to sink when I saw Toris… Doubled over, clutching his stomach, the look of pain and grief on his face made my stomach begin to churn. My heart sank like a stone when he began mumbling. I took a small step closer, eyes fixed on his which were squeezed shut, tears mixing with blood from the cuts on his face. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" That was the constant sound coming from his split lips._

_I turned to Master for an explanation of this overwhelming feeling, but all I received was a redirection of my gaze to Gilbert. My vulnerable heart hardened again when my eyes locked onto those dark red orbs of his. The pure betrayal and hatred emitting from them made me step back, a small twinge of fear ebbing in my chest._

"_Don't look at me like that," I warned, noting his wounded state._

"_What, can't take the guilt? What the hell is wrong with you?" he snarled, hate clear in his voice._

"_Enough," Master chastised. "You can behave, or you can be punished again," he scolded Gilbert. He then placed his hand on my shoulder and began to guide me out of the room. "My little pet is becoming perfect; you should me following her obedient example, da?"_

_Silence… Silence trailed after and seemed to grow as the door loomed further and further behind us. That little voice began to speak in my head again… _Why…?_Because they deserved it. _They're your friends. _Only Master is my friend. _…Who am I…? _…You are nobody, a figment of my imagination. But me? I am (y/n), and I will never listen to anything you say, because the only person that matters is my Master; Ivan Braginski._


	7. Chapter 7

_A good pet is rewarded with love and praise from its Master. A bad pet, however, is punished for their wrong-doing. Punishment is seen as a violent, hurtful action, but it is truly one of salvation. It is a Master's duty to punish their pets, to bring them to the light and show them the right side of the world._

_My Master put his trust in me, and gave me the responsibility of carrying out the punishment of the others. I promised I would do whatever I could to save those pets for him. If one punishment would not work, then I would try a new, harsher form._

_It had been months of hard work and bad behavior, but I believed that I was close to saving those poor, lost pets. Two weeks went by with no misbehaving and no punishment either. At least until Master brought home a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers.._

_When he showed the flowers to us all, I stood in awe of the simple beauty of them. IT was then that I realized why Master loved them so much; a spark of unknown emotion burst in my chest as I watched Master place them in a vase with the utmost care. "You will be careful with them, da? If I am to be finding anything wrong with them, you will all be punished," he warned, earning a nod from the five of us._

_Not even a week after, someone went back on their word… I walked into the bright, open room to find the befallen flowers crushed by shattered glass, reflecting broken bits of lost hope. Hit tears found their way to my eyes as a strange, empty feeling began to take hold in my chest._

"__-(y/n)...?" a small voice sounded nervously behind me. The pure innocence of the voice made me whip around in fury; the flowers did not have reason to be killed, so why should the trembling boy cowering before me?_

_A grin crept across my face at the thought of breaking the boy, leaving him a limp, helpless shell. He seemed to sense the dark thoughts filling my mind, for he tried to flee. My pale hand shot out, grabbing the boy by the collar._

_Raging emotions tore through me, leaving my actions an unknown blur… Anger, hate, fear, guilt; they took their toll, tightening my chest, clouding my mind, breaking my heart…_

"__...! _...!" I could hear my name called out over and over, fear filling the voice and shaking it to the core.[1] Finally a cold, trembling hand grasped my shoulder, bringing me back to reality._

_Before me laid a scene I should have been proud of. The trembling boy was tied to the metal table, blood covering him as well as the surrounding walls and floor. I soon realized that not all of the blood was his… In fact, a majority of it was my own… Looking down at my stinging arm, I was greeted with gashes that hit bone, blood gushing out and painting the pale skin crimson._

_The memories crashed back behind my eyes; the beating, the screaming pleas of little Raivis, the gruesome water-boarding done with my own blood…[2] A burning mixture of stomach acid bubbled up in my throat as the gentle hand pulled me out of the room. Eduard then rushed in to tend to the poor soul._

'_You should be proud of this,' I told myself. But I could only feel an overwhelming guilt tearing through me, washing away the pride I once felt when punishing my former friends._

_The cold hands shook me gently, making me conscious of the tears flowing through my ragged breaths. Panicked, I turned to see the frightened face of Toris. His green eyes shone into mine with a concern I never thought possible. Guilt hit with a force so strong that it sent me to my knees./i _This is you. Now don't let it go. _iThe words of that little voice resonated through my mind as tears streamed down my face._

"_Let's get you cleaned up…" Toris said softly, picking up my frail body and carrying it to the room we all shared./i_

Apologize_i the little voice said as I was set down on the bed. Feeling the sudden urge to obey the familiar stranger inside my head, I mumbled a weak "I'm sorry," through my cracked, quivering lips._

_Toris was silent as he began to clean the mess of blood from my body. Silence… The one thing I had always feared was now staring me in the face, making my stomach twist into a knotted mess. I watched quietly as he tended to my injuries, catching the trembling of his hands, the nervous way he avoided my gaze, and then I realized…he was afraid of me…_

'_That's a good thing, Master said so…' I thought to myself. 'So why…' _ Do you feel so horrible?_ …_ Because he's your friend,_ Ivan_ is the one who betrayed you, who made you hurt them_. This time what the voice said felt true… But…_

"_Toris…?" I asked, heart sinking at the way he flinched before quickly looking up._

"_Y-yes? I-is there something I'm doing wrong? I'm sorry," he said, a tremor of fear sneaking its way into his voice._

"_N-no, I…" my words stopped in my throat./i_ Tell him_i the little voice urged in a gentle tone. "I'm scared…" I whispered in a hoarse voice._

_His eyes seemed to widen upon hearing this. "There's this voice," I began. "And it won't leave me alone… It keeps telling me that Master lied and that I'm being bad, but…h-he wouldn't lie to me, right…?" I asked, tears brimming in my eyes as that old emotion began to resurface; terror…_

_At this his gaze seemed to soften in the slightest, although doing nothing for his nerves. "He is known to lie to get what he wants…" Toris said quietly as if afraid of being heard. "You shouldn't believe a word he says…instead, try listening to that other voice in your head, I'm sure it will help to clear things up," he suggested with a faint smile adorning his face._

"_S-so… Listen to the voice and not Master…?" I asked hesitantly, wary of disobeying._

"_Yes," Toris answered quietly. "I'm sure you will be much happier and maybe even go back to nor-" he was cut off as the wooden door slammed open._

_Master stepped into the small room, a devious smile plastered on his face. "Are my little pets plotting against me?" he asked sweetly, causing Toris to lose the little color he had. "I saw the mess you made of the sunflowers."_

"_No, sir, I-" my voice was stopped short as his hand landed a sharp slap across my face. _

"_Do you forget you place? Must I remind you again, or should I be making in more permanent this time?" he said in a low threatening voice. He grabbed my prosthetic arm and pulled hard, nearly disconnecting the nerves. Master then gave me a happy smile. "Ahh~ I am knowing exactly what to do! Then you will be mind forever, da~?"_

_As he let go and happily marched out the door, a sense of inescapable damnation settled over the room…_


End file.
